


Forever young

by Quicksilvermaid



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, Drug Use, M/M, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-25 00:22:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22326880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quicksilvermaid/pseuds/Quicksilvermaid
Summary: For the prompt 'Scared, Potter?' and 120 words
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 6
Kudos: 94





	Forever young

The war was over and everything was fucked. 

Being almost dead was the only way to feel alive. 

He thought he was the only one with messed up coping mechanisms until Malfoy was diving out of the sky alongside him. 

In all the clubs, taking whatever drugs were offered alongside him. 

Wand to temple, saying spells alongside him, wondering if this was the one time he would really mean it. 

Somehow, Malfoy being there made it bearable, made him slowly need it less. He hadn't realised that feeling was love until Malfoy hit the ground and didn't wake up. 

Every time he closes his eyes, he sees that cocky grin, taunting him. It's burned into his mind.

Scared, Potter?

Always.


End file.
